1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to moisture separators for condensing moisture from steam, and more particularly to an inertial-type moisture separator suitable for use with a nuclear steam turbine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a steam turbine-generator power plant and more particularly in a nuclear steam turbine-generator power plant large quantities of steam are produced at a relatively low initial pressure and temperature compared to the steam generated in most fossil fuel power plants. This can be troublesome since an increase in the moisture content of steam in a turbine will generally decrease its efficiency and life expectancy. Thus, in a nuclear steam power plant, after a first expansion through a high pressure turbine it becomes desirable to remove moisture from the steam before sending it to a lower pressure turbine.
One arrangement used in the prior art for removing moisture from steam before expansion in a low pressure turbine employs a steam reheater between the high and low pressure turbines. This invention is directed to a steam separator which is particularly useful where reheating between the high and low pressure turbines is not considered economical.
In general, moisture separators that employ inertial-type separator elements require uniform flow distribution among the numerous separator elements to obtain effective moisture separation with a minimum pressure drop. In the past it has been necessary to limit the size of steam separator units using inertial-type separator elements in an effort to obtain this desirable flow distribution and low pressure drop. This size limitation has necessitated the use of a plurality of small inertial-type separator units in many instances where larger steam separator units would have been less costly to construct and install.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a moisture separator of the kind using inertial-type separator elements that has improved flow distribution to the numerous separator elements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inertial-type moisture separator with a larger flow capacity than that of prior art moisture separators but with good moisture separating capability and a minimum pressure drop.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inertial-type moisture separator unit that will reduce the number of moisture separator units required to remove moisture from a given flow of steam.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inertial-type moisture separator unit with improved condensate collection and removal.